


Pokehero Flash

by Markuse88



Series: Pokeheroes [4]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: DCAU!JLU, DCAU!Pokeheroes, Fanart, Gen, Pokehero!FLash, Pokeheroes, Pokemon Trainer!Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Part 2 of the DCAU!Pokeheroes series. Flash and his team. Would love to hear yalls thoughts on my line up.





	

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/63416909@N02/25571321748/in/album-72157664239484258/) />

Flash was difficult for me in a way. There are no Pokemon that can speed as fast, for as long, as Flash with the exceptions of Legendaries. So I had to go more personality based that power based. Despite that though I am happy with the team I came up with.

Manectric. I chose Manectric, not just for his good states and powerful attacks, but because I think the idea of an Electric dog would appeal to Barry. Not to mention, like some versions of the Flash, (though maybe not this one), Manectric produce electricity just by moving.

Munchlax. Munchlax I chose because I think Flash would just love this guy. They have hide defense and decent attacks. What Munchlax are known for though are their appetites. The can/need to eat almost constantly. I see Munchlax less as a battler for Flash and more of a buddy. I can’t help but picture the two of them clearing out an all you can eat buffet.

Pikachu. Unlike it’s more powerful and serious natured Raichu, Pikachu is usually sweet, playful, and fun loving. A lot like Flash. I see Pikachu as being Flash’s starter Pokemon. Pikachu’s tend to have more speed based attacks than power based. Moves like Volt Tackle for instance.

Magnezone. The final evolution of Magnemite. Magnezone have a high defense and special defense. They also have a wide variety of steel and electric based moves. I chose it because, aside from it’s battling prowess, Magnezone can redirect electricity and magnetism. They can also fly/hover fairly high and fast. I think for Flash that would be useful. They also look like flying saucers. I think Flash would think that’s funny.

Electivire. Electivire is one of the most powerful electric types that are not Legendary. I chose it because I think Flash would have loved its pre-evolution Elekid, (they look like they have electrical plugs on their heads), and raised it all the way to the top. I see Electivire as being Flash’s go to battler.

Zoroark. Zoroark are mischievous and tricky Pokemon. Through illusion then can mimic anything, people or Pokemon. Flash has been shown to be able to create illusions through speed. Despite this, and it’s states and attacks, I chose it once again because I think its abilities would appeal to Flash’s humor.


End file.
